Gerald C. Rivers
Gerald C. Rivers is an multi-talented Actor, Voiceover Artist, Teacher, Master African Drummer and Inspirational Speaker. He studied Theatre Arts at Los Angeles City College and then went on to Morehouse College in Atlanta, Georgia. A classically trained Shakesperian Actor, Gerald is a company member at "The Will Geer Theatricum Botanicum" in Topanga. Gerald is also a Voiceover Artist for well known video games such as "Resident Evil 6", "Dissidia Final Fantasy", "Street Fighter" and "Mortal Kombat". He can also be heard as the voice of the "Tobacco Free Florida" campaign and as M. Bison in the Disney Academy Award Nominated 3D Animated Film "Wreck-It Ralph". For kids Gerald is also the voice of Jaguar in "Pacha Mamas Pajamas," an environmental animated program for kids and he is Murphy the math guy on the new educational website ABCMouse. It is important to Gerald to give back and to encourage young people. He teaches acting classes and Traditional African Djembe Drumming to students of all ages, assisting them to perform and play in drum circles. Information Growing up in Compton, Gerald's own personal story is one of overcoming huge obstacles and he is often asked to share his inspiring story with various audiences. A noted scholar on the words and works of Dr. King, Gerald consider's it his life's work to bring these truth filled reminders to audiences all over the US and internationally. Over the past 30 years not more than a few months goes by without someone requesting Gerald to speak the words of Dr. King. Gerald has created several shows which highlight some of Dr. King's lesser known speeches, including "Martin & Music" and his one man show "What Do You Dream Of?" Dr. King had a lot more to say than 'I Have A Dream'. He was a true visionary and his words are as relevant to us today as they were when he first spoke them over 50 years ago. Gerald considers it an honor and a privilege to bring to life these inspiring messages for schools, universities, corporations, senior citizen facilities, correctional institutions, churches and community organizations. Gerald was honored by The Center for the Advancement of Non Violence when they recognized his work and bestowed upon him their Season for Non Violence Local Hero Award. Filmography TV Shows *''Gun X Sword'' - Lucky Roulette (voice) *''Lost at Home'' - Man *''The Division'' - Stanley Jarman *''The Lion Guard'' - Pua (ep1), Additional Voices (voice) Moives *''Dorm Daze 2'' - Roaming Vendor *''Pandemonium'' - Tyrone *''Wreck-It Ralph'' - M. Bison (voice) Video Games *''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' - Exdeath (voice) *''Mortal Kombat'' - Jax (voice) *''Resident Evil 6'' - Civilians (voice) *''Romancing SaGa'' - Hawke (voice) *''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void'' - Additional Voices (voice) *''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty'' - Additional Voices (voice) *''Street Fighter IV'' - M. Bison (voice) *''Street Fighter V'' - M. Bison (voice) *''Street Fighter X Tekken'' - M. Bison (voice) *''Super Street Fighter IV'' - M. Bison (voice) *''The Last Remnant'' - Jager (voice) *''The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II'' - Leonidas (voice) *''Ultra Street Fighter IV'' - M. Bison (voice) External Links *Official website *Gerald C. Rivers at the Internet Movie Database Category:Living people Category:African-American male actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male video game actors Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Place of birth missing (living people)